Love Between Battles
by Blood Cobra
Summary: Another battle with Orochimaru has risen. Does love even has a chance to bloom with the most unexpected people? SasuSakuNeji (love triangle, duh!)
1. Default Chapter

Hello peeps! Blood Cobra here. This is my first fic, please have heart if you think the story is not your taste. By the way, my friend, Dark Angel, also authored this story. Enough said, just read the story. Rated for cursing.

A gathering was held for all Jounins at Konoha village. All Genins are expected to be early, except one...

"Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto yelled.

"Damn that guy!" Sakura cursed.

'Kisama (A/N: he's talking about Kakashi).' Sasuke thought. 'Sakura's kinda cute when she's angry. Shit, what the fuck am I thinking?!'

He felt someone's eyes on him. He looked around and saw Sakura staring at him. Then, a cloud of smoke appeared before his eyes.

"Ohayo, Sasuke!" Kakashi greeted him cheerfully. Sasuke punched him square on the face, "That's for being late." Sasuke smirked. (A/N: What the hell? Sasuke's smirking! swoon)

"Kakashi, it's nice of you for joining in." Hokage said sarcastically. "Nice of you for being late, AGAIN!" he added.

"Sorry! But turtles need to cross the road and I had to wait for about..." looks at his watch (A/N: if he has), "...2 hours." "Riiiight..." they all said and rolled their eyes.

"As I was saying, we are gathered here for a special mission. It is to retrieve the scrolls which are now in the hands of Orochimaru." Hokage said.

"What's in the scroll?" Sakura asked.

"It states the sacred passages to Konoha." He answered. "Any more questions?"

"When's our deadline?" Neji asked coldly (A/N: cold but cute, lol!).

"In a month."

"What if someone dies?" Ino asked.

"Just carry on." he answered straightly.

"Are we gonna bring food?" Chouji asked stupidly.

"Hokage just rolled his eyes and said, "Dismissed."

Author's Note

Sorry if this chapter is boring and corny. Don't worry, when we get at least 5 reviews, we'll updated a much more exciting chapter.

B.C. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for all the reviews you sent. I know it's only three but at least they're all POSITIVE. Just read the story.

Next morning...

"OHAYO, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto greeted her loudly (A/N: and annoyingly). Sakura just "BONKED" him on the head. Then, Sakura noticed Sasuke leaning against a tree. "Hi Sasuke." she greeted rather coldly (A/N: no exclamation point in there).

Sasuke noticed that there is no "kun" after his name. Then he remembered...

FLASHBACK

Sakura walked awkwardly towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to...uhm...go out on a date with me?" Sakura asked shyly. "Why would I want to go out with a weakling like you?!" Sasuke replied while walking away.

Starting that day, Sakura's feelings for Sasuke started to fade.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Sakura I..." before he could finish his apology, Kakashi arrived with a puff of smoke.

"Have you packed already?" he asked. They all nodded. He handed them a piece of paper.

"What the crap is this for?" Sakura asked.

Naruto and Sasuke were shocked by her coldness but recovered shortly. Kakashi just smiled and disappeared.

Naruto opened the paper. It said:

"All teams should meet at the center of the woods, 11:45 sharp."

"We only have 15 fuckin' minutes to get there?!" Naruto yelled, particularly to no one. "Hey!!!!"

Sakura and Sasuke were already ahead of Naruto. They were now jumping on the trees, but they didn't notice someone following them.

Sakura heard rustling behind them. She got sooooo distracted that she slipped from the tree she was jumping on. "SAKURA!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Before he even got to her, "somebody" already caught her bridal style (A/N: guess who it is).

"Thank you..." she looked at "somebody" "...NEJI?!" Neji's face was only inches away from hers. Both of them blushed furiously.

"You know what? I think you should really get away from her like...NOW!!!" Sasuke threatened him. 'Where the hell did that come from?' he thought.

Neji smirked and helped Sakura to get up. 'So, Uchiha has a thing for Haruno, huh? This is gonna be interesting. Wait, hold up! Why am I even concerned about this?!' Neji thought.

"Neji, uhm...do you wanna join us?" Sakura asked, still blushing. He nodded in approval.

Naruto came while murmuring, "Great, I have two bastards with me."

They were already there when they heard a loud "BUMP".

NARUTO'S POV

"Tralalalalala..." I sang. (A/N: this is torture, SOS!)

"BUMP!" my face bumped into a tree. "It felt so good!" I said before I fell into unconsciousness.

END OF POV

Sasuke saw Naruto hit the ground. Naturally, he went over him and tied one end of a rope to Naruto's ankle and dragged him all the way to the campsite/meeting place.


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to mention the disclaimer in the last chapters. So...

DISCLAIMER: Blood Cobra and Dark Angel does not own Naruto.

It was already night time when they got there. They laid their sleeping bags on the ground and slept.

In the middle of the night, Neji heard something/someone move. He stood up and followed the figure. It went to a tree so he was sure it was a person. He saw a shade of pink in the darkness. "Sakura..." He went up to the tree. Neji sat down next to Sakura. There was an awkward silence.

"Nice weather we're havin' today." Sakura blurted out without thinking. She laughed at her own stupidity. Neji tried HARD not to look amused. A smile crept up to his face. "I guess so 'cause I never seen the sun shining so brightly." He replied sarcastically.

While gazing at the stars, Neji felt a weight on his shoulder. He tilted his head and saw Sakura sleeping soundly. He blushed and responded by laying his head on Sakura's as a sign of a developing relationship.

They did not notice somebody is watching them the whole time behind a bush.

SASUKE'S POV

"What is she doing there, especially with Hyuuga?"

Then I heard laughing. "What the heck are they laughing at? I've got to get close..." What the ?!#!&!?

I saw them in a close---way to close position. "Hyuuga, you're goin' to get it this time. THIS IS WAR!" I whispered in a threatening voice.

END OF POV

"Hey, Sasuke! What are you doing talking by yourself?" Naruto asked stupidly. Sasuke smiled menacingly. He did the fire ninjutsu (A/N: dunno what that is called) and shot it to him.

"Dope." He muttered while walking away.

Author's Note:

Okay, so I read the reviews. I also forgot this. Why was Neji following them? Let's just say that Gai forgot something and he asked him to go get for him. Sorry!

-B.C. =)


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto.

Next morning...

"I want Ramen! Who's gonna get the firewood?" Naruto said.

"I'll do it." Sakura volunteered.

"I'll go with you." Sasuke said.

"Just don't annoy me." Sakura added. Neji smirked.

"Hnn." Sasuke replied (A/N: napahiya lang siya). They walked into the forest.

After some time, they found wood good enough for the Ramen. Both of them got an eye for the wood. But instead of reaching it, they touched each other's hand. They made an eye contact then looked away to hide their blushing faces.

"I'll bring the wood. You just lead the way." Sakura said. And so, she carried the wood and Sasuke started a death glaring contest. Surprisingly, Sakura won.

"Oh my God, you won! Let me analyze this momentum." He said sarcastically. Sakura just smirked. "Hey, that's my trademark!" She laughed. 'I never thought Sasuke could be so sarcastic.'

On the way back, they fell into an awkward silence. While walking, Sakura tripped.

"Sasuke!" He turned around. "What?"

As if on cue, Sakura landed on Sasuke chest making them fall to the ground on top of each other.

"Get off me!" he ordered. "How can I if you're holding me?!" she replied.

Sasuke didn't realize the position they were on. He quickly released Sakura and she got up. He also did the same.

They went back to the campsite without a single word spoken (A/N: I forgot to say, all the teams are here already).

Sakura seated with the girls, to be more specific, away from Sasuke.

They ate their breakfast, thinking about what will happen this afternoon.

Author's Note:

I know the characters are a bit OOC. Thanks for informing me. I really need it so their feelings can be easily identified.

I have a poll for you to answer:

Who do you want to end up with Sakura?

Neji

Sasuke

Please vote. We really need your opinion DESPERATELY! Answer ASAP.

-B.C. =), D.A.


	5. Chapter 5

The teams packed their things and went their separate ways.

Neji's team...

"Why did it take you sooo long to get that "thing" Gai sent you to do?!" Rock Lee asked Neji. "None of your Goddamn business."

"Why, did something happen?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing..." The two looked at each other suspiciously.

Team 7...

Naruto noticed the two are very, very silent, especially Sakura. He waited for like hours to hear someone talk.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" he yelled at them.

Suddenly, birds flew out of the trees. Sakura and Sasuke watched as hunters shot the birds while counting them, "1...2...3..." and so on.

Sakura cast a questioning look at Naruto.

"Dope" Sasuke muttered.

"Nothing's wrong...and now you just gave out our position, you idiot." Sakura answered while looking (A/N: with eyebrows furrowed) at the trees.

They heard a fast moving sound behind them. They turned around just to see nothing.

Unexpectedly, shurinkens were shot near their feet. They immediately jumped to the nearest tree.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sakura yelled.

At the sound of this, more were shot at them. This time, they did some stupid gymnastics in the air, evading the attacks.

The three of them jumped back to the ground, back-to-back. The battle started.

After an intense fight, everyone has their own injuries. Naruto has a few bruises, Sakura got slashed at her right arm and Sasuke had a cut on his lips. Their breathing was a bit harder than usual.

They looked at the ninjas they just killed. They brought back their weapons and nursed their wounds.

"Man, that was exhausting!" Naruto complained. "It was your fault, anyways." Sasuke said. "Hmph!"

"Let's just get going." Sakura said.

Shikamaru's team...

"Hey guys! chomp Ya' know what? chomp I really think that something's chomp going on with chomp Sasuke and chomp Sakura chomp" Chouji said in-between mouthfuls of food.

"WHAT?! Nothing's going on between Big-forheaded Girl and MY Sasuke-kun." Ino said while glaring at Chouji. Her eyes were already flaming.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"What did you say?" Ino demanded.

"Nothing, I said nothing!" he replied. She just glared at him.

By now, all the teams were headed for a clearing in which everyone should meet. Neji's team was the first one to arrive followed by Kiba's team. After a few minutes, Shikamaru and co. came. After about an hour...

'What the hell are they taking so long?!' Neji thought. As if on cue, Team 7 arrived.

"At last, we're finally here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up, dope." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Sasuke-bastard?"

"He's not a bastard, Naruto, you loud-mouthed idiot." Ino said threatingly.

"Will you just carry your stinkin' ass out of the conversation?" Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"But..."

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT THE FICKIN' HELL UP?!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke glared at her and she returned it with a scowling face.

'She's becoming more like me. Shit, that's not good.' Sasuke thought.

"Can we just get on with the mission for God's sake?" Kiba interrupted.

They started to walk. But before they even got any further...

"SAKURA!!!"

Author's Note:

Hahahaha! A cliffhanger! Sorry if I updated late. I had little time to construct this chapter with Dark Angel.

-B.C. )


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

"SAKURA!!!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke and Neji quickly glanced at where Sakura was standing a while ago. But before they could even react, she was already gone.

Sakura was swept away from the ground by a ninja. He covered her mouth with a cloth full of sleeping powder. She was slung on the shoulder then they disappeared, shortly followed by Naruto screaming her name.

Naruto chased the ninja. He quickly returned when they were already a bit far.

"What happened, Dope?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Sakura gasp kidnapped gasp gone gasp" he answered in-between breaths.

"Is it so hard to speak one goddamn sentence?" Neji said, quite irritated. Naruto pointed to where Sakura was taken. Sasuke and Neji automatically activated their Sharingan and Byakkugan. They left the others behind without a single glance and ran straight to where Naruto pointed.

All the remaining people blinked then sweatdropped.

Sasuke and Neji...

The two ran through the forest and squinted for any sign of Sakura. Neji looked at Sasuke.

'We'll see who's the right one for her.' he thought. He ran faster ahead.

'So, Hyuuga wants a race, huh? Fine then, he'll get what he wants.' Sasuke thought. So they raced through the forest.

Back to the teams...

Naruto and Rock Lee were pacing back and forth, thinking about the safety of Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, please stop it." Hinata said.

"You're giving me a migraine." Shino said.

"Shut up, Shino."

"Hmm...why did Sasuke-kun ran away so fast." Ino asked, probably herself.

"And Neji too." Shika added.

"WILL YOU STOP POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE?!" Ino yelled.

"God, how troublesome." he muttered.

"Ok, how're we gonna find a transportation to catch up with those two bastards?" Naruto quoted.

"How many times should I tell you this, you loud-mouthed idiot that MY Sasuke-kun is not a BASTARD!" Ino reminded him.

"Whatever."

"Hey look, there's a train!" Rock Lee exclaimed (A/N: I know there's no high-tech transportations in Naruto but this is fanFICTION, anything's possible).

"Where?" they all shouted in unison.

'Hehehe...those two bastards are not that smart.' Naruto thought with a wide, menacing grin.

"Come on let's go!" Chouji shouted.

Neji and Sasuke...

The trees were already thick. Yet, the rivals are still jumping on the trees, searching for any sign of the kidnapped girl. Suddenly, Neji stopped.

"Hyuuga, what're you doing? We still NEED to rescue her!" Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Uchiha, we still have some extra time..." Neji trailed off (A/N: This is not a shounen-ai!).

"So?" Sasuke answered, quite interested on the idea.

"Wanna have a duel?" Neji asked seriously.

"Why?"

"Let's settle the thing about HER." He replied, emphasizing the last word.

"With that, they both turned into their fighting stance. They were both smirking evily.

"SHARINGAN!"

"BYAKKUGAN!"

And yes, the duel full of insults began.

Sasuke was the first one to attack with a shurinken in hand. He threw it at Neji who easily dodged the attack.

"Do you think you can win at this rate?" Neji said.

"Don't let your mouth do the talking." Sasuke answered, almost hitting Neji with a new approach.

"I'll grind your skin with my own bare hands, Uchiha."

"I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine, Hyuuga."

They sent each other death glares.

They were both charging at each other with Neji using the Gentle Fist and Sasuke with the fire ninjutsu. They were suppose to hit each other...

"STOP IT!" Kiba shouted. But it just fell on deaf ears.

Before the two even know it, Rock Lee was holding back Neji while Naruto doing the same thing with Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" all the others shouted.

"I suggest you all shut up 'coz you're all here already." Sasuke said coldly, still glaring at Neji.

Neji's Byakkugan was still activated.

"I sense her chakra." he said. "...over there." He pointed in a particular diraection.

"Let's go!" Rock Lee shouted.

Meanwhile...

In the depths of the forest, a dust old warehouse stood. And inside, an event that is hurtful to the eyes is about to happen. Someone awakening, to see her unexpected future...

Author's Note:

Please review!

-B.C. )


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

The ninja put Sakura to sleep in an empty cell full of bones that are held by chains on the walls. Blood was very evident. The floor is already slippery because of it. It is also seen on the walls. Past prisoners were beaten while hung, making their insides come out and splatter throughout the room.

He placed her on the very center in chains. Her hands were tied above her head and her legs are just the same. Her breathing is slowly coming out of her mouth with a rhythmic pattern. But all will change once she awakens...

"This should do it. She will never escape this place." the ninja said after he had tied Sakura. "Orochimaru would be pleased if he sees this." He walked towards the door and exited, leaving the helpless girl inside.

The ninja went to another room, much more decent this time. He knocked. When he was welcomed, he came in.

"Sir, I have captured one of them." he said.

"Who may I ask?"

"Haruno Sakura, Sir."

"Hmm...she'll be just fine. But Kabuto, I ordered you to get Uchiha Sasuke, not Haruno."

"I'm sorry Sir. When I came there, he was surrounded by too many other worthless ninjas. The girl was isolated so I decided her to be the hostage since she's close to Sasuke."

"I never thought you have such common sense, Kabuto. I'm really surprised."

"Thank you for the comment, Sir." he said. 'I'm really flattered.' He thought sarcastically, even though he felt down when he heard those words.

"When will you see her, may I ask?"

"Later, when she's already awake." he answered with a very malicious grin. "And if anyone finds out where we're hiding, be sure they won't get the sacred scrolls."

"Yes, Sir."

Meanwhile...

DREAM

Sakura was trotting in a vast clearing filled with different kinds of flowers. A little while later, she was already running with open arms to feel the gentle breeze caress her face. She stopped when she heard laughter.

She walked towards a high part of the clearing. She bent down on the edge. She saw the other teams including Sasuke and Naruto enjoying themselves. The girls were having somewhat a "girl talk." The guys were just plain walking while the others were chasing each other. Chouji was sitting peacefully eating his daily dose of chips. Sakura saw a blushing Hinata and Ino and Tenten laughing their heads off.

"Maybe they're talking about crushes. I'll just join them" she said to herself.

Sakura merrily skipped towards the girls. But before she could say a single word to them, the atmosphere began to change.

The sky started to darken. The flowers began to fade its colors and the earth shook so hard.

All of them fell on their backs. Most of them were shouting, whether words of fear and pleas or curses.

Sakura was in a complete state of hysteria.

'What's happening?! A while earlier it was so peaceful and now it is so...CHAOTIC!' she thought panicking.

Sakura tried to calm herself down and learn not to panic like what she does during dangerous missions. But when she looked at her fellow ninjas, she was in the biggest shock of her life.

All she knows now is that she's looking at dead people completely covered with blood. Neji and Sasuke were fighting (A/N: since they are the most powerful among them) with a familiar ninja that could only be...Orochimaru!

"What's he doing here?" Sakura asked herself.

Her eyes bulged out when Orochimaru stuck a shurinken at Sasuke's stomach and Neji's back ferociously. Her tears were unstoppable. It just streamed down her cheeks freely.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

At the sound of this, Orochimaru glanced at her with piercing black eyes.

Sakura drew back in fear. Her eyes filled with terror and fright.

Orochimaru walked awkwardly towards her direction. He stopped, eyes concentrated at her. He got another shurinken out of his pouch and aimed it at Sakura's forehead. But before he could even do it...

END OF DREAM

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Sakura woke up with a start.

'That dream was so terrifying! I was almost ki- (A/N: killed) ...where am I? Why am I in chains?!' she thought with a mixture of anger and confusion on her face. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I was kidnapped." she said with a sigh.

Sakura lifted her head only to see bones tied just like her. The only difference is that the bones were covered with an icky red thingy called blood.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" she asked, or rather yelled to someone which would probably be the bones.

"You're in my territory." A man answered, popping out of nowhere.

"Orochimaru..."

Author's Note:

Yes, another chapter done! Please review!

-B.C. )


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto so please don't sue me, happy?

"Orochimaru..."

"Yes, it is me." he said smiling at her.

"Why did you kidnap me?" she asked seriously, her eyes knitted together.

"Well, that'll be answered later on." he walked towards Sakura.

"I DEMAND YOU TO ANSWER MY QUESTION RIGHT NOW!!!" she yelled. This stopped Orochimaru dead in his tracks, just staring at her.

"Learn to shut your mouth, girl." Kabuto threatened.

"And if I don't want to?"

"That's it." he got a whip from his sash and whipped it across her once delicate skin. Her head was forced to turn to the right, a large slash burning her face.

"Kabuto, you shouldn't have done that! I'll be the one to decide what punishments she's gonna get." Orochimaru said.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, get out of here." he ordered.

Kabuto, of course, had no choice but to go outside.

'What does he think of me, a rat? When that time comes, I'll kick all the ever-living shit out of him.' he thought.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was starting a conversation with Sakura.

"I'm sorry about that, my dear Sakura. He's just like that always. You better get used to it."

"WHAT?! You mean, every single minute I would get slashed by that, that...FORSAKEN BASTARD?!" she shouted.

"Yes and no. You'll only get punished if you would do something I do not like." he replied. "And if I'm dot mistaken, you do not have anymore feelings for that Uchiha boy, right?"

Sakura bowed her head to hide her eyes. She hesitated before she answered.

"Yes, I do not have feelings for him, not anymore. And I would never allow myself to fall for anybody ever again." she said, not looking at him.

"Oh really, how about Hyuuga Neji?"

"Shut the hell up." Venom dripping in every word she said.

Orochimaru stifled a laugh. He went closer to Sakura.

"Don't worry, my dear cherry blossom. As soon as you get out of this place, you would be in corpses already."

Sakura's eyes left their sockets (A/N: not literally).

Orochimaru did hand signs. When he was already done, the chains that held Sakura broke. She fell on the ground.

"Let the torture begin."

Sakura got up to fight. But before she even had a chance to get a weapon, Orochimaru paralyzed her whole body.

'I can't move.' she thought.

"Good, now we shall start the flowing of a new red river."

'Oh no!'

Four shurinkens were shot, slashing both her arms and legs. She yelped in pain but still stood up.

"Oh, so you're trying to show me your strength, huh? Let's just see about that."

He shot another round of shurinkens at Sakura. She dodged all the attacks but still got her clothes torn (A/N: but not completely). She counterattacked, sending him the same amount of weapons shot at her.

Sakura's whole body was aching.

'God, how the hell am I going to do to fight this fuckin' son of a bitch?' she thought.

"Hehehe...looks like the little cherry blossom cannot fight anymore, can she?" Orochimaru mocked.

"Shut up!"

Sakura readied herself for the next assaults, blood trickling all over her body. She posed in an offensive manner. She threw another set of weapons which Orochimaru evaded easily. But he didn't expect her to run so fast with a shurinken on one hand to stab him. He was caught off-guard. Sakura pounced on top of him. He had to hold her wrists to stop the weapon from making contact with his chest.

"Get your friggin' hamds off me!" he demanded.

"Not until I kill you."

Sakura was about to strike when she was pushed so hard. Her back collided with the bricked wall. Some of her saliva came out from her mouth.

'Kami-sama, I think my shoulder blades are already cracking open.' she thought exasperatingly.

"I have never thought you would be that strong, my cherry blossom."

"Thanks for the complement. And stop calling me with that name. It's really annoying, ya' know?"

"I can call you anything I want."

He started hitting Sakura. She was just standing up when she felt another punch on her stomach. A heap of blood came out from the mouth.

"Ow..." she groaned.

"Thanks, Haruno. Now I think my knuckles are already fixed." he smiled.

"What?"

"I said, GET READY FOR THIS!"

He threw a knife. And because Sakura was a little bit weakened, it hit her right thigh.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Meanwhile...

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"That's her voice!" Ino said.

"And I think she's in a really bad situation." Kiba added.

"Hurry up, we need to get her AND the scrolls!" Naruto shouted.

And so, they ran to save Sakura.

Author's Note:

Please review!

-B.C. )


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

The teams ran towards the sound of Sakura's screaming. Some of them wouldn't even mind if they got hit by a branch or if they trip.

'What the hell is that asshole doing with her? I'll decapitate his head if he's harassing her.' Sasuke thought.

'God, these tree branches are so irritating!" Naruto complained.

"No wonder you're an idiot." Sasuke said.

"Why the hell am I an idiot again?"

"If you really have common sense, you should be jumping on the trees, not straight to it." Neji said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Hey look, there's a warehouse over there!" Rock Lee said.

"Maybe she's there and..." they heard faint screaming. "Yup, she's there." Kiba said.

"So, everybody shut up and hide." Shikamaru said.

"Who the hell are you?" Ninjas started to surround them.

"Sasuke, Neji, go ahead. We'll take care of this" Naruto said with all the seriousness found in him. The two nodded.

Back at the warehouse...

Sakura was now at her knees after the attack she just received. She groaned while she took the knife out of her right thigh and stood up.

"This will end soon, my dear Sakura." Orochimaru said.

Then, a loud "bang" was heard. Orochimaru tilted his head to see Kabuto unconscious at the feet of Sasuke and Neji.

"Don't worry my DEAR Orochimaru." Sasuke repeated what Oro said earlier. He smirked at this remark. "This will be over in a little while."

"Stop smirking, dumbass." Neji said.

"What did you call me?"

"I said, DUMB-ASS, do I have to write it down for ya'?"

The smirk on Orochimaru's face faded. And the battle began...

The three of them (A/N: Orochimaru, Neji and Sasuke) moved at the same time. At the sidelines, Sakura was watching, trying her best to regain her strength.

Sasuke was the first one to attack. Orochimaru quickly dodged the attack. Taking advantage of this, Neji went to the back of him. He was about to stab him with a kunai when Orochimaru gave him a quick punch on the side of his ribs. Sasuke did the same and got hit on his jaw.

'Damn, my bones are already fractured!' he thought.

'Boy, he's fast.' Neji thought.

"What's the matter, too chicken to fight?" Orochimaru mocked.

"Shut up and we're not chickens. We're what you call human beings, got what I'm saying." Sasuke said while dodging another attack from him.

"I never thought you WERE humans."

"For a son of a bitch like you, you're stupid." Neji said.

"Why?"

"Because of this." He punched him. Orochimaru disappeared with a puff of smoke.

'He used a clone, damn!' Neji thought.

Sakura saw Oro (A/N: I'm gonna use a shorter name) at the back of Neji. She stood up and threw a kunai at him. Of course, the kunai was useless but it distracted Oro a bit. Neji used this to get away from him. At the background, Sasuke was preparing for the next assault.

'Nice tactic you've got but you'll never defeat me.' Oro thought.

Neji was still fighting with Oro. When one attacks, the other evades. It just kept going on and on until both have had enough.

"Hyuuga, let's finish this. I need to kill you and that Uchiha."

"I don't give a damn."

Orochimaru slashed Neji across his stomach using a shurinken. Because of the impact, Neji was thrown back to the wall. Even though the wound is shallow, his blood was draining out of his body like a river. He clutched his stomach. Every time he tried to stand up, he just kept falling flat on the ground.

"Neji..." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke was so concentrated on his next attack. He tried his best not to show any emotion on what happened to Neji. He shut his eyes tight and moved his hands quicker. He didn't notice that Orochimaru was aiming the next approach directly at him. Oro threw the attack at Sasuke. But before it him...

"SASUKE!!!"

Sakura stood up with her fully strengthened body to defense Sasuke. When it hit her, she was thrown like a rug on the wall then she slid to the ground.

"SAKURA!!!" Sasuke gasped.

"God (A/N: he's using "God" as an expression) Uchiha, you should be happy that your beloved Sakura saved you. I never knew she was that strong." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke rushed over to Sakura's side. He held her in his arms.

"Sakura..."

He tried everything not to show emotions again. But unfortunately, it did show.

"I'm fine. Just go and keep fighting." Sakura said trying to say the words straightly. Sasuke nodded. He laid her down on the blood covered floor to rest. When he turned around to face Orochimaru, Sakura fell unconscious without Sasuke knowing.

**Author's Note**

This chapter so far is the longest I ever edited. Well, hope you all like it. Please review!

-B.C. )


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry if it take you all for this chapter to be edited. I had tons of assignments and projects to do. Please forgive me!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** This chapter was written by Obviously Cute, not Blood Cobra.

Sakura passed out without Sasuke knowing it.

"You're gonna pay for this, bastard." He said.

"Bring it." Orochimaru answered.

The battle commenced for at least an hour. Sasuke was already breathless. Orochimaru looked a little surprised and amused because of Sasuke's strength.

"I'm going to fight you in another time, Uchiha." He said.

"WHY?!"

"It's useless for you to battle with me like this." He said before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Sasuke was shaking in fury. He stopped when he heard a loud "thump". He turned around. Sakura was lying on the floor unconscious. He quickly went to her.

"Damn. Sakura wake up." He nudged her but there was no response. He placed Sakura on his back when he remembered, "Hyuuga..."

He turned around again. He saw Neji standing clutching his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Neji just nodded in response.

The three of them went outside to meet the others.

"Did you get the scrolls?" Sasuke asked them.

"Yeah, we did. See?" Naruto said, showing him the scrolls.

"NEJI! What happened to you?" Tenten and Lee asked the injured ninja in unison.

"I'm alright. Don't mind me." He replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He answered reassuringly. Rock Lee went over his side and helped him to walk. The other ninjas headed for the trees to go back to Konoha Village.

"Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto faced him. "When we reach Konoha, take the scrolls to Hokaga."

"Sure. What're you gonna do with Sakura?"

"I'm gonna take her to the hospital."

"Okay."

All of them jumped on the trees to head back for home.

**Naruto**

Naruto entered the Hokage's office after he was welcomed to come in.

"Did you get the scrolls?" Hokage asked.

"Yes sir. Here it is." He took the scrolls out from his pouch and placed them at the table.

"Nice job. I thought you'll fail the mission."

"We're the strongest ninjas in Konoha. Why did you think that we failed?"

"Orochimaru's a strong opponent. I also had second thoughts of sending you all to fight him and retrieve these." He said, pointing at the scrolls.

"Naruto, did anyone of you die?" he asked. Naruto winced.

"None sir. But some were injured." He answered.

"Who may ask?"

"Sasuke-bastard had some cuts and bruises on his body. Neji got some wounds and a slash at the stomach. I could really see his intestines coming out." He said. Hokage raised one of his eyebrows.

"Intestines?"

"Heheheh...I was just joking." He said, scratching his head. 'Good for him.' He thought.

"Anyone else who was injured?"

"Sakura-chan was beaten and tortured." His face faltered.

"Where are they now?"

"All of them are in the hospital, sir."

"Oh...you may now leave if you want."

"Yes sir."

Naruto walked to the door and exited. He went to the hospital to see the others.

**Hospital**

"Is she going to be alright?"

"For the hundredth time idiot, yes. Shut up, will 'ya?"

Sasuke was beginning to be pissed off because of Naruto.

"Sasuke-bastard, can you go wake her up and see if she's alright, please?" Naruot pleaded.

"Fine, I'll do it."

He went to the right side of the bed and gently shook Sakura.

"Wha...what's going on? Why am I here?" Sakura questioned to no one in particular. Naruto's eyes glittered.

"You're in the hospital. If you want to know what happened before you were here, rest for a while." Sasuke said shortly while going to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'll check on Hyuuga."

"Oh."

Sasuke exited the room. He closed the door then began to walk. Inside Sakura's room, Naruto kept on blabbing about senseless stuff. But of course, she wasn't listening to every single word he was saying.

**Neji's Room**

Neji glanced at his sleeping teammates for the last time. He went to the window, ready to jump off when...

"Hyuuga, where do you think you're going?" Sasuke said.

"What do you think, genius?"

"..."

Neji looked straight at Sasuke.

"I just have to go...take care of her..." Neji said. No response was heard from Sasuke. Neji jumped off and hid in some bushes outside so no one would see him leave.

'Good luck, Hyuuga.'

**Sakura's Room**

Naruto was still blabbing irrelevant things.

"Naruto." Sakura said.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" he said smiling.

"I want to be alone for a while. Can you please leave just for some minutes?"

"Sure! I'll see ya' later, bye!"

He went outside just in time as Sasuke was heading back to Sakura's room. Naruto didn't notice him. He just continued walking and whistling, not even minding if he got hit.

Sasuke entered the room.

"Who's there?" Sakura asked while sitting up.

"It's me." Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke..." she muttered. He sat down on a nearby chair beside the bed. They fell in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, uhm...how was Neji?" she asked.

"He's...gone, Sakura." He said, not looking at her.

"You're joking, right?" she said uncertainly.

"No, I'm not."

"He can't leave. I never had the chance to thank him for saving me. He almost got killed. He can't leave. No!" she exclaimed while crying. She stood up and was about to open the door when Sasuke pulled her in a tight embrace.

"Sasuke, let me go!"

"No, I won't let you." He said. "Why are you reacting so much? It's not like you love him." He felt a pang in his heart.

'I can't believe that I said that.' He thought.

"I don't know if I love him or not. But I think I do."

Sasuke's heart started to ache so hard.

"Sakura..." He hugged her tighter.

"I SAID LET ME GO!!!" Sakura shouted. She was now hitting his chest with her closed hands. After a while, she stopped and cried harder.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm sorry." He whispered. He lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers. Sakura's eyes opened wide. She froze. They pulled apart after a few seconds. Sakura couldn't say anything. She just looked at Sasuke like he's an alien or something.

Sasuke breathed in hard before saying,"I'm sorry for always pushing you away. All I wan to say is that...I'll always be here for you...even if you love Hyuuga Neji more than I."

"Sasuke..."

This time, Sakura was the one who pulled Sasuke into the kiss. She forgot about everything that she said about Neji a while ago. The one they're sharing this time was filled with more passion, not like the one they did earlier.

Neji saw all of this while standing on a tree branch outside.

**Author's Note**

Thanks for reading! This isn't the last chapter. There would be one last. Please review.

-B.C. ) and Obviously Cute


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Blood Cobra and Tough Bitch does not own Naruto or any of its characters.

NOTE: This chapter was originally done by Tough Bitch (A/N: she kept on changing her pen name, from Dark Angel to Obviously Cute to finally, Tough Bitch). I revised and changed some parts to make this chapter more interesting and meaningful.

**Neji's POV**

I was racing through the forest...I stopped on a tree branch that overlooks a scenery. 'It's very...ehem...peaceful.'

/Sometimes goodbye

Though it hurts in your heart

It's the only way for destiny/

**FLASHBACK**

"I SAID LET ME GO!!!" Sakura shouted. She was now hitting Sasuke's chest with her closed hands. After a while, she stopped and cried harder.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm sorry." He whispered. He lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers. Sakura's eyes opened wide. She froze. They pulled apart after a few seconds. Sakura couldn't say anything. She just looked at Sasuke like he's an alien or something.

Sasuke breathed in hard before saying, "I'm sorry for always pushing you away. All I want to say is that...I'll always be here for you...even if you love Hyuuga Neji more than I."

"Sasuke..."

This time, Sakura was the one who pulled Sasuke into the kiss. She forgot about everything she said about Neji a while ago. The one they're sharing this time was filled with more passion, not like the one they did earlier.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Now, thoughts of Sakura are playing in my mind. A beautiful girl with pink hair and green eyes was now looking at me...

/Sometimes goodbye

Though it hurts

It's the only way for you and me/

'No, I have to forget about her!'

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura and Sasuke were already ahead of Naruto. They were now jumping on the trees, but they didn't notice someone following them.

Sakura heard rustling behind them. She got sooooo distracted that she slipped from the tree she was jumping on. "SAKURA!!!" Sasuke yelled.

Before he even got to her, "somebody" already caught her bridal style.

"Thank you..." she looked at "somebody", "NEJI?!" Neji's face was only inches away from hers. Both of them blushed furiously.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

But I couldn't forget about her. No matter how hard I try, I just couldn't. Her image doesn't want to leave my mind.

/Though it's the hardest thing to say

I'll miss your love in every way

So say goodbye/

**FLASHBACK**

It was already night time when they got there. They laid their sleeping bags on the ground and slept.

In the middle of the night, Neji heard someone/something move. He stood up and followed the figure. It went to a tree branch so he was sure it was a person. He saw a shade of pink in the darkness. "Sakura..." He went up to the tree. Neji sat down next to Sakura. There was an awkward silence.

"Nice weather we're havin' today." Sakura blurted out without thinking. She laughed at her own stupidity. Neji tried HARD not to look amused. A smile crept up to his face. "I guess so 'cause I never seen the sun shine so brightly." He replied sarcastically.

While gazing at the stars, Neji felt a weight on his shoulder. He tilted his head and saw Sakura sleeping soundly. He blushed and responded by laying his head on Sakura's as a sign of a developing relationship.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'Sakura, I know that you're going to hate this but...I had to. Because even if you deny it I know you love that Uchiha kid more than you'll ever love me. Please go on with your life without me...don't be sad. I will always cherish every moment I spent with you. I know that you're strong. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Haruno Sakura. I will always love you.'

With that, tears began to well up on my face. Yes, THE Hyuuga Neji is crying.

/But don't you cry/

'The ironic thing about this is...Sakura...you don't even know that Uchiha returns the same feelings as you have given him.' A smile is finally on my face. I wiped away my tears with my hand.

'Now, my adventure begins...'

/Coz' true love never dies/

"**_If you really love somebody, you should set them free..." _**(A/N: they weren't really yours in the first place)

**Author's Note**

This chapter is dedicated to all people who loves somebody but doesn't love them back. Thanks for reading the last chappie! Hope you all like it. Please review! (A/N: we would really appreciate it if our reviews went up to 30)

-B.C. ) and Tough Bitch


End file.
